Till the Moment You're Gone
by GarnetTribalXVI
Summary: A love that was there since the beginning. A foolish love, grows to forbidden, to dangerous. The pain that happens when a princess falls for the most wanted criminal in all of Gaia.  ZidaneXDagger
1. Loneliness

He had always loved her. Even as a small child. She was the only one he could ever love with all of his heart, but his love was never returned and he doubted it ever would be. After all he was but a thief, and she was a princess.

As the blonde grew, so did his love for the princess. When he was in Alexandria with his gang of thieves, he would sit for hours at the edge of the river, his azure eyes locked on her window. Hoping, praying for just a glimpse of her. Some days he saw nothing. Other days he would see her and his heart would be ready to burst.

It was obvious to everyone.

Zidane was in love.

Hopelessly, foolishly in love.

Zidane knew others saw him as a fool for loving Garnet. He didn't care. She was breathtaking. Raven hair that would shine even in the dullest light and fell well below her waist. She had all the right curves in all the right places, a smile to die for and best of all, deep chocolate brown eyes some said you could lose yourself in. Yes, many young men were in love with Alexandria's princess, but none could compare to Zidane's.

Yet Garnet never knew how loved she was.

For she was royalty and he was a criminal whose blood became more valuable with each year.

Garnet never loved anybody—in anyway other than family of course—and she knew not of anybody loving her. She was kept inside the castle and under heavy guard, because she was the princess! Instead of playing childish games of tag, hide and seek and so on, she would be seated in the library being taught arithmetic, French, history, literature. Instead of being told fairy tales with happy ending tied up and handed to you in a bow, she learned about tragedies and disasters. Drought, flood, war, famine, plague, death. She never had a friend to tell her troubles and share secrets with.

As a matter of fact Garnet was very lonely.

As she grew so did her loneliness, and along with the loneliness came a void in her heart. A void ripped open from lack of companionship. She would rarely smile unless it was false; painted on her face for the comfort of others. A smile coated in sugar. She would watch the townspeople from her window and wished she could be one of them. They all seemed so happy to her, so free. Even the laborers—no matter how difficult their task. Garnet would watch for hours.

_Why can't that be me? _

She would observe people her own age. They would joke, rough house, tease, laugh. Each had their own role, their own place in their group.

All but one.

He would sit alone on the edge of the river which separated the castle from the town, gazing at what Garnet thought to be the sky. He was handsome enough from what she could tell, but she was much too far away to know for sure. What she did know for sure, was that he was separate from every group she had seen.

He was just as alone as she was.

Unfortunately for Garnet, Zidane was far from alone, for the most part. He had his brothers in Tantalus. He had always had them, and always will. Of course some members were closer to him than others, like Blank; whose personality was as fiery as his hair. He and Blank could sit for hours and have a conversation with nothing but their eyes. It annoyed the other members how the two would burst out laughing at some unheard remark. Blank was Zidane's true "brother" who he could go to for anything.

Almost anything.

Just like everyone else, Ruby, Cinna, Marcus, Blank had no patience for Zidane's…pathetic feelings for a princess. Anytime the blonde brought up the subject, whoever he would be talking to would cast their eyes away and find some excuse to drop the conversation. It was then that Zidane would be truly alone.

Completely alone.


	2. Never Hurt to Dream

**Hehe I didn't include this like commentary thingy last time sorry! So first off I want to say sorry about the pitiful length of the last chapter, they will get longer as the story progresses. This one is quite a bit longer.**

**Enjoy**

**I don't own any of the characters, or Final Fantasy 9**

Laughter filled the night air. Two youths dash among the alleyways of Alexandria. A blonde in the lead, carrying luxuries stolen from one of the many nobles: gems of every size and color, potions, silk robes, gold coins, anything he was able to get his hands on. His red-headed companion followed close behind; casting glances back every so often to be sure they weren't being pursued. How he could see through that leather band over his eyes had always puzzled Zidane.

"Blank would you hurry up?" he hissed, "We gotta get this stuff back to the Prima Vista or Baku'll skin our asses!"

"Correction—he will skin _your_ ass," Blank retorted, "_You're _the one in charge of this operation!"

"All the more reason to pick up the pace!"

Zidane dumped the sack of treasures at Baku's feet with a flourish.

"Taa-daa!" he sang.

Baku was impressed with how stuffed the sack was, but he would never admit that. It went against his nature to show how he really felt.

"that all you got?" he huffed and felt a tiny pang of regret in his great belly as he saw the grin on the blonde's face vanish.

Baku started lauging, causing his stomach to shake to and fro.

"Not bad for one night monkey," he gave Zidane a "hearty" punch in the torso, he seemed to be unaffected. Baku turned to pick up the sack and left the room. The very moment he was gone Zidane fell to the ground clutching his stomach and gasping,

"Sweet mother of God!"

And Blank stood there pointing and laughing like the oh-so loving older brother he was.

Baku stared at the contents of the bag in awe. His youngest thief was wonderful! Cotton, armor, jewels, silver, and the kid had even managed to stuff weapons in the bag! Well sharpened weapons at that. Normally Baku would have been overjoyed at the extent of the amount stolen—like he had been countless times before. But now it was beginning to worry him.

It seemed Zidane managed to steal more treasures than before with each passing mission, and he had managed to steal a lot to begin with! He was too good. Far too good. His fame—well not really "fame"—was starting to surpass Tantalus's fame as a whole.

No matter where the gang went, be it Lindblum, Treno or even Burmecia (which they seldom visited thanks to Ruby's hatred of rain) there were wanted posteres with his name—and name only for Zidane was far too clever to let anybody snap a picture of him-and a price given. But that wasn't what scared Baku. What scared him was the observation that every month the amount his little blonde thief was worth would rise.

Zidane lay in his bed staring at the ceiling.

_What's Baku's problem? Why does he always look down on me?_

These thoughts ran through his mind in an endless cycle, like a mouse on its wheel. Running and running, without ever finding an end. An answer.

The blonde let out a sigh and turned to face the window. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stone. It belonged to the collection the noble used to own. He knew he was supposed to give it to Baku, but he wanted to keep it.

It shone dimly in the moonlight. Zidane smiled, his sapphire eyes twinkling as he ran his fingers over its smooth surface. It would be a brilliant sight in the sunlight, the surface painted over with a dark red. A beautiful, vibrant red. Red as roses, red as red could be. All garnets acted this way. And in the perfect lighting, the garnet would seem to glow from the inside out.

Zidane held the jewel over his heart.

_Beautiful…just like you,_ he thought before drifting into a blissful sleep.

Zidane knew he was considered stupid for refusing to let go of his desires. He knew his childish dreams would remain mere dreams. He tried to rid his mind of her image. He fooled around with countless other girls but could never feel truly attached to them. In the end, no matter the circumstances, his heart overruled his mind. His heart wanted only one girl in all of Gaia.

Besides, whoever said it hurt to dream?

Sixteen years she had been locked away from the world beyond her castle. Sixteen years she had been completely alone—without a single soul to call her "friend." Sure the doves she would sing to were what some would call "company" but they could never be a replacement for what she longed for with all her being.

Sixteen years of solitude were about to end.

"Your Highness?" one of the servants approached her, head bowed and hands clasped together.

"Yes?" Garnet turned to the girl, and moved the black veil of her hair away from her face.

"Well you see. Princess, it's getting late and-"

"You may leave,"

The timid servant bowed low, murmuring "thank you milady," and fled from the room. Garnet felt a smile play across her lips. This was exactly what she had been waiting for.


	3. Escape

**A/N HI THERE so this chapter is where things start picking up!**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this because I'm getting the feeling that no one is**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**I don't own FF9**

**?**

She sucked in a breath of the night's clean air and swung one leg over the window sill—thankfully she wasn't didn't have that lengthy dress she was required to wear on. Chocolate eyes darted over her shoulder and back to her extravagant bedchamber.

_Should I really?..._

She was about to turn back around and give up her wild scheme, but no…she was too sick of being alone. Garnet pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, concealing her face and all of her hair. Though white wasn't the best color to be sneaking around in, it would have to do for now. Garnet gripped the window sill and swung her other leg over, then using the momentum she was able to fling herself sideways and into the vines that grew along the edge of the castle. She clung fast, trying not to shriek as the vines swayed because of the sudden weight. Once they settled, she began her careful descent. Being sure she never lost her footing and being sure she didn't make the vines sway once more.

When her ordeal was over, Garnet gave herself a pat on the back; looks like all of her training had paid off. Now all she had to do was "borrow"—because a princess would _never _steal—a boat to reach the city on the other side of the river.

?

To many people, repetition is soothing. You'll sit, you'll stand, you'll pace, you'll sit again and so on. Zidane, on the other hand, did not find it comforting in the least. In fact, he had been repeating the same process for the past hour, his tail twitching nervously all the while. In another hour he gives up and falls face first onto his bed. He was beyond despair, and _far _beyond help. Unless for some reason Baku decided to stay in Alexandria. Zidane smiled bitterly, Baku would never do that.

The blonde let out a sigh and turned over. He hated, no, he despised when Tantalus left Alexandria for some other city to hunker down in. Well, he had to admit, it wasn't necessarily _Alexandria _he would miss. To be honest, he couldn't care less about the city. What he cared about, and loathed leaving behind was the princess, even if she wasn't "his."

And he had never really "met her."

Zidane locked his azure eyes on the castle, glowing pink in the dawn's early light.

_Maybe I'll get lucky and see her for just a moment! _He thought hopefully.

?

Sneaking out in the middle of the night had _not _been one of Garnet's greatest ideas. As a matter of fact, she had never felt so idiotic—or afraid for that matter—in all her life. The streets were abandoned and bathed in inky black shadows. All was silent. Deathly silent. It was as if the city was holding its breath, waiting for something tragic to befall its princess.

Garnet dashed along an alleyway in hopes of locating a less ominous part of town she could stay in until dawn came. Suddenly, a beefy hand grabbed her by the shoulder. Garnet squeaked in terror as she was spun around. A giant man towered over her, with a twisted grin painting his face. He was obviously powerful; the muscles on his chest and arms looked about ready to pop the shirt he was wearing open.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing?" he cooed.

"Th-thank you sir, but I-I really must be going!" Garnet tried to pry the man's fingers from her shoulder, but to no avail. His grip only tightened the more she struggled, until it felt like he would break her shoulder. Garnet felt panic rising inside her. Her attacker used his other arm to grab her by the wrist and pushed her up against the wall. Pinning her there. He leaned over her, so close she could feel his breath and flipped her hood off, so he could see her entire face. She turned her away hoping it would help with something. The beast began forcing a kiss upon her when panicked instinct took over. Garnet shot her leg up and lodged her foot right in-between the giant's legs. His grip on her immediately loosened and he doubled over groaning. Garnet ran as fast as she could.

_What a monster! Oh I hope everybody does not act that way!_

Garnet didn't stop running until she found a crevice between a box and a building. She collapsed there and hugged her knees trembling on the cold stone until a troubled sleep took over her senses.

?

"Bye Baku, I'm going out for a bit!"

"Don't you try and make us stay here by getting 'lost' again monkey-boy,"

Zidane nodded his head "yes" in reply and fled. He wanted to enjoy his last day in Alexandria! Right down to the last second. After all, he would be gone for half a year. He headed for the town square. Plenty of fun stuff went down there!

The blonde reached the market at midday, so the square was extremely crowded. Just the way he liked it. Zidane smiled, his tail swaying happily, there were so many people to pick pocket from! He moved easily through the crowd. Slipping his hands in and out of pockets and taking the money for himself without a single soul noticing. He would have made an impressive ghost. The thief didn't really have a reason for taking random stranger's money—it was just for fun! A hobby almost. Just as he was beginning to feel bored there was a commotion at a fruit stand. Zidane grinned wickedly. Finally some action!

?

A homeless child approached the unguarded food. His hair was long, down to his shoulders almost. It was matted and dirty. His clothes were stained gray and in tatters. He reached over the corner of the booth cautiously, praying he could get away with on of the brightly colored fruits.

"Get away from those you filth!" an outraged voice bellowed. The boy cried out in pain and fear as his hand was smacked with the flat edge of a sword. With wide, bewildered eyes the pitiful thing dashed blindly into the crowd. In his haste, he rammed into a young lady, knocking her over.

"I-I'm s-so sorry miss!" he stammered—terrified of receiving further punishments.

"Oh no it is quite alright," Garnet picked herself up off the road and adjusted the creamy hood concealing her face. "Accidents happen."

She looked the abandoned boy up and down, horrified with how malnourished he was. His bones were pressing up against his skin as if they were trying to break free. His face was hollow and his eyes were empty. Garnet strolled over to the stand he had recently tried to steal from and picked up a large peach. She then handed it to the boy.

"You seem hungry," she said wearing a friendly smile. The same smile she uses to fool everyone. That same processed smile she had worn her entire life. The smile she got in return brought such joy to her it was almost real.

"Th-thank you so much ma'am!" the child turned and dashed away. Garnet watched him vanish into the crowd, her brown eyes sparkling with delight.

"Hey." A not-so-friendly voice came from behind, "were you planning on _paying _for that?"


	4. Encounter

**A/N Not too much happens in this chapter…just kidding!**

**I mean it's not all full of action and stuff but it's important!**

**No I won't spoil anything**

**I own no characters, I only own the plot!**

The voice was menacing. It made her heart turn to ice. It made the world stand still. It made everything fade into darkness. All there was was that voice.

"Were you going to pay for that?" The owner of the voice demanded, wrenching her from her terrified daze.

"O-oh well, um, yo-you see…" Garnet floundered about for the right words to say. It was hard to believe that she had been strolling about her beloved city drunken with the pleasure of being surrounded by so many other people for once in her life, not so long ago. "I-it would appear that I have none…"

"Then what made you think you could give away my goods to the scum of the earth for free?" His tone was dripping with hatred.

Garnet took a cautious step backwards, " I-if you would be so kind as to wait, while I go get some money it would-"

"No. I can't trust a promise like that! I know your kind. You'll probably just run off and I'll never see or hear from you again! I want my money and I want it now,"

"But sir I told you I have none!"

Garnet felt her blood run cold as the booth-owner unsheathed a sword from his belt, with a devious smile. "You'll pay with your blood! One pint per fruit," His smile widened, "or maybe your hand would do,"

Garnet cried out as the man lunged towards her, and looked helplessly to the gathering crowd for someone to aid her. All she received was a handful of pitiful glances. No one wanted to come between the outraged noble and his prey. Garnet attempted to flee from the stand but the man caught her by the wrist, and slammed it up against the edge of the booth. He raised his knife over his head ready to strike.

"Heeeey!" a voice rang out from the crowd. Every head turned in its direction; Garnet used the sudden distraction to her advantage and freed herself from the noble's grasp. She turned to see a blonde boy making his way through the crowd towards her, "What the hell's going on here?"

"Get out of here Tribal. That idiot thought she could get away with stealing!" the store's owner barked and stood a little straighter—trying to size the blonde up. Zidane simply smiled, his cerulean eyes shining with amusement. Garnet felt herself begin to lose herself in the blue; she shook her head to clear it. _What was that?_

"Tell ya what old man," the youth said slyly "you can go get yourself some anger management classes and I'll take this lovely lady here," he grabbed Garnet the the elbow and pulled her up beside him, "and we'll be on our way,"

"Ye-no," The sword was raised once more, "not until someone pays,"

Zidane shoved Garnet behind him and pulled a dagger out of his boot. He held it out in front of him defensively and began backing away, "My my you're a greedy boy!" He reached into his pocket and threw his recently stolen gil at the man, "Enjoy your stay in hell!"

The noble's face turned red with rage and he charged towards Zidane. The thief nimbly stepped a little to the left and smacked the hilt of his dagger into the base of the noble's neck, stunning him. At that moment Zidane grabbed the dazed Garnet by her wrist and plowed through the crowd. Not knowing what to do, or what exactly just happened, the princess followed him without question.

?

"Okay-okay…I think we're safe now," he managed to say between pants. After he caught his breath Zidane looked his new companion over. _She's pretty cute_, he thought, _that cape thing fits her good. _He had tried to get a look at her face a few times but the hood was always in the way, as far as he could tell she had a pretty mouth and porcelain skin. She almost reminded him of—

"Why did you help me?" the hooded girl asked, snapping Zidane back to reality.

"Whatdya mean?" he tilted his head to the side questioningly.

"Everyone else appeared to be too afraid to help me, or they simply did not wish to…so why did you?"

"Do I need a reason to help someone?"

"You must have some reason!" 

"Fine fine, I guess…if I just left you there to get your hand cut off, I would never forgive myself,"

"Oh, I see," Garnet traced the red patterns on her cloak nervously, "thank you,"

The blond thief shrugged, "that aside, why don't we introduce ourselves? I'm Zidane Tribal, and you are?"

Garnet instinctively pulled her hood closer to her face. She couldn't possibly tell him who she really was! It would ruin everything! It was so nice for someone to talk to her so informally, so fearlessly. Such a difference it was from the servants who were too terrified to say anything. She glanced at the blonde, who was waiting patiently for her reply.

"My name?" her topaz eyes darted about, in search of anything that might help her think of a fake name. They came to rest on a knife attached to Zidane's belt, "my name is Dagger,"

"Well Dagger, I'm positive you're very pretty so would you mind telling me why you're hiding your face?"

Garnet felt herself blush at the sudden compliment, "I…I have a scar…it is quite embarrassing. I'd rather not show anyone,"

Zidane frowned in disappointment, "oh, okay I understand…hey do you wanna walk around town for a while?"

Garnet considered his offer. It would be much more beneficial to her to be with someone who knew their way around, "I would love to,"

Zidane flashed her a smile and took her by the hand, "Great! I'll show you all the best places—you seem new around here so I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

Garnet felt herself smile a bit and allowed the blonde to lead her through Alexandria.

**Hurray for my game references! The quote was kind of spontaneous hehe and come on how could I resist her changing her name to Dagger huh?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	5. Home

**A/N : So uh..sorry I took a long long time to update. This chapter has been complete for a while but I've been too lazy to type it up! Nevertheless enjoy!**

**I own nothing but the plot line**

**?**

She gazed in to red gem enchanted. Her blonde companion noticed her interest; he glanced down at the similar gem tied around his neck. It glittered in the setting sun, far more brilliantly than the one the raven haired girl was longing for.

_I want her to see her smile. I need to see her smile…maybe…_

"Hey Dagger?" Zidane approached her timidly.

"…hm?" Garnet tore her gaze from the stone, "What is it?"

"Well, you seem to really like that garnet there and—"

"Oh no you do not have to but it! I was only looking,"

"But—"

"I mean it!" she gave the thief a pat on the back.

Zidane looked away; he couldn't understand what it was about this girl that made him feel so shy. In any other situation he would have been calm, flirty. He would flash a smile that would make any girl melt. Why couldn't he act that way in Dagger? Maybe it was because she reminded him so much of the princess. But there was no way she could be her.

"Zidane it is getting dark," the princess looked about her nervously, "should we return home?"

"Only if you want to,"

Garnet stopped short. No. Never. She never wanted to go home, or that building she was told was her home. That castle was a prison. A tomb. A home is a place where you feel welcome, where you feel happy, where you're surrounded by warm people who love you and who you love back. The castle was not a home. She looked to Zidane, he was like her home. He released her from her loneliness, he protected her. With him she felt safe. Yes she wanted to remain with him forever, as Dagger.

"Dagger?" Zidane looked at her, his expression filled with concern, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she gave him one of her candy-coated smiles, "I am fine and do not wish to return to my 'home,'"

Zidane looked to the sky uneasily. The sun was nearly set. Streaks of blood red light had begun transcending into black. He was supposed to have returned to the Prima Vista ages ago so Tantalus could depart from Alexandria for the next six months.

_Baku must be so pissed._

?

"Dagger c'mon it's getting really dark out," the blonde's eyes darted about the abandoned streets worriedly. Now would be the time the dangerous folk would surface.

""Oh please no!" the princess whined, "I cannot go 'home!' Can we not stay? Or go to your home?"

"No, my father is in a…dangerous mood. I'm sorry but you need to get going,"

Garnet felt despair rise in her. Somewhere deep down she knew this day would come to an end. "Dagger" would have to be put to rest and "Garnet" would return. "Garnet" who was not even living. She clenched her fist, fighting the tears welling up in her eyes. "I-I understand. I suppose this is good-bye then?"

"'fraid so,"

Garnet turned away and pulled her hood closer to her face, "Will I see you again?"

Zidane felt his throat close up. He doubted she ever would see him again, not with the price of his blood rising with each passing day. Soon enough it would be dangerous to show his face anywhere, but how could he ever tell her that? But, how could he ever lie to her either? "Of course you will!"

Garnet looked back at him and smiled sadly, "Farewell then Zidane," she began to walk away from the thief. A gust of wind blew through the alley, snatching up the princess's hood away from her face and tossing it aside. She let out a panicked squeak and, causing Zidane to grab her by the arm and pull her close protectively.

In her panicked state Garnet fought against him and tried to pry herself from his grasp, "Let go of me!"

Zidane released her immediately and stepped back, "Sorry, instinct," He smiled at Garnet warmily but she didn't see. She had her back turned to him with her head ducked in a desperate attempt to hide her identity.

"I am fine, thank you for your concern," She began to walk away again but Zidane stepped in front of her. It was all over

Another, softer, wind brushed by the two youths, lifting Garnet's hair away from her face. She saw Zidane get tense and looked up at him.

"I think it is time you know that my name is not Dagger,"


	6. Light

**AN: man I'm sorry this took forever! I've been busy with tests and have had writer's block and blah blah. I'll try and be better in the future, just be patient!**

**Once again, leave a review please! I love it when you do!~**

?

He took a startled step backwards

_This is not happening._

She gazed up at him sadly. Her hood was no longer concealing her face.

_This is not happening._

"My name is not Dagger,"

The thief's heart stopped. His dreams couldn't possibly be coming true. It just wasn't possible. That's what everyone had always told him. Which is why it was a "dream," a fantasy. But at this moment, he let hope flood his heart and threw all those old teachings away.

"Your name isn't Garnet by any chance, is it?" Zidane asked cautiously.

The princess looked him in the eye, "It is," She clenched her fists and prepared herself for the inevitable. She would no longer be treated as his equal, as his companion even. Oh no…he would fall to his knees groveling for her forgiveness. "Oh I didn't mean any offence ma'am!" "Please, I did not know! Do not punish me!" "Forget any of this ever happened your highness!"

"So uh…you don't expect me to bow or anything do you?" the blonde said smiling.

His reaction caught Garnet off guard, "wh-what? No…no of course not," she felt her face flush. Why was he acting so calm?

Zidane smiled again, "oh good! 'Cause bowing makes me feel kind of silly for some reason," he chirped. He knew he should be treating the poor girl with more respect, but his heart was so filled with joy that he couldn't find it in himself to really care. _I met her! I finally met her! I always knew I would!_

Garnet felt a smile play at the corners of her mouth. _He treats me the same as he did before! _She felt as light as a bubble. As light as air. She wanted to jump for joy. To sing and to dance. She smiled up at Zidane and threw her arms around his neck. "You have no idea," she whispered into his shoulder "how long I have been waiting…for a person like you,"

?

"Well my princess, this is where we must part ways," the blonde got down on one knee, took Garnet's hand and brought it to his lips, "it was a pleasure to spend so much time with you,"

Garnet fought hard to keep her composure, "the pleasure was all mine,"

Zidane shot her a grin and rose to his feet, "I'll be gone for a while but when I come back I'll be sure to visit you!" With that, despite his previous statement, he made a sweeping bow. His act was so convincing Garnet nearly forgot it was a pickpocket standing before her and not a prince. Before she could blink he had leapt out her window and made his way back down to the ground.

Garnet watched him make his way back to the town, her heart growing heavier with every step he took. Until the light it had been filled with by his presence had completely flickered out.


	7. Showtime

**A/N: OH MY GAWD! I'm so sorry about the delay, I'll be honest I had this huge writer's block for a month and then just flat out forgot about this fic. I'll pick up on it as soon as I can, promise!**

**?**

She watched the magnificent ship begin to make it's decent to the Alexandrian harbor, humming with excitement. How long had it been since she had seen him? Six months? She couldn't remember she was so thrilled; all she knew was that it had been far too long. The Prima Vista landed in the harbor with a large splash. The raven haired princess leaned over the window sill, trying to get a close look. _Maybe I'll get to see him! _Garnet knew she would have to start planning her escape soon if she wanted to be reunited with her first, and only, friend. But it would not be as simple as it was the first time unfortunately, she sent the entire royal guards into a frenzy by disappearing for a day. Ever since then her every move has been watched.

"Your Highness please do not lean out the window so far!" strong hands gripped the princess by the waist and pulled her away, "You could fall!"

Garnet let out an exasperated sigh and sat on her bed, "Please Beatrix you are babying me again," she said flatly, her eyes void of all emotion. She stared out the window again, trying to figure out how she could pull off yet another great escape with Beatrix and countless other guards always on her back. She stood and gazed out at the Prima Vista with longing. Then an idea slowly dawned upon her…

?

"Now you listen here monkey-boy, you are not, I repeat, _are not_ allowed to set one foot off of this ship unless I say so, we are performing, or you are concealing your identity. Do I make myself clear?"

The blonde stared up at the ceiling from his bed, obviously more interested on that than the orders his boss was dishing out. He tapped his tail in an annoyed fashion, "Yeah I hear you tubby, just go,"

"Listen bro, I understand why you're upset…but we're only doing this because we don't want to lose you," Blank stepped in.

"I know that, I'm fine," his younger brother snapped back.

Blank held his arms up in defeat and left with the rest of Tantalus.

Zidane crossed his arms, turned onto his side and glared out the window. He wasn't angry at his brothers at all; he just hated being left behind. He toyed with his garnet necklace, how many times has this happened in the past? The thief jolted upright, never. There had never been a time in his life where he had been so infamous, so hated, so hunted to the point where he had to go into hiding. What would happen to him if he were to be caught? Could he escape? Not bloody likely. Zidane looked to the castle sadly; _Guess I won't get to keep that promise to you…_

?

It's far past rehearsal time.

Garnet hardly noticed that she had been stuffed into her white ceremonial gown, all for show and whisked out to the balcony. She even had instinctively put on her sugar coated smile for the crowd of nobles in the courtyard and common-folk on the rooftops.

Take your first positions.

She slowly took her seat, wincing as she was pinched around her petite waist by the gown. It squeezed her chest with an iron fist, pushing the air out her lungs, making her dizzy. Of course her nervousness only added to this effect. Still, the raven haired girl sat placidly, as if all was right in the world. She was the quintessence of innocence, and took a sip of her tea.

The lights around the crowd began to dim. The stage light up with a brilliant display. Fireworks of every color filled the night sky; the crowd was showered with golden sparks. The stage elevated and the band began to perform. Everyone reacted with enchanted "oo's" and "ah's."

A large man stepped out onto center stage and took a bow.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he boomed, "the theatrical group Tantalus is proud to present…"

Garnet took another sip of tea, smiling to herself wickedly.

Let the show begin.


	8. Deceit

**AN: Wow I'm the worst author in the world haha! I'd like to apologize for the late-ness of this chapter and I hope (no promises this time) that I'll be update more frequently. I've been meaning to but I always forget about this fanfic so…bear with me please? **

**?**

The lights are too bright. The music is too loud. It's too hot. Everything is blurry and tilting every which way. The Princess of Alexandria staggers to her feet, a wave of nausea over takes her as she staggers towards her mother.

"Are you all right dear? You seem rather pale,"

Garnet shook her head 'no' as her armored bodyguard came to her side and swept her off of her feet. She went limp in his arms and allowed herself to be carried away from what was supposed to be a joyous event.

A devilish smile flickered across Garnet's lips; everything was going according to plan.

?

Jealousy, anger, sorrow, loneliness, fear, there was no way to describe all the emotions emanating from the blonde actor. He felt betrayed, how could Tantalus possibly have left him out of the play? They knew how much he loved it! Besides, it was the only time he could see Garnet!

Zidane threw his dagger at the wall in frustration; it stabbed into the aged wood with a satisfying _thump. _

He smiled with triumph.

"I won't leave without seeing her again," he reassured himself and sighed as he remembered the bitter-sweetness of their meeting. How beautiful and alive she had looked in the light of the two moons. His heart filled with love. Oh no, she would not slip through his fingertips. He wouldn't allow it.

The thief yanked his dagger out of the wall and re-attached it to his belt. He grabbed the black coat he normally wore when he played Marcus in the plays and pulled the hood over his head, and then jumped from the window and into the night.

?

Garnet lied still and watched as the details in the embroidery on her canopy slowly came into focus. She sat up and smoothed down her hair and looked around her room.

"Milady!" exclaimed Steiner, the one who brought her back to her chambers, "I was so worried! You suddenly fainted! Are you well? Are you ill? Are yo-"

"I am fine Stenier thank you," Garnet said softly with one of her candy-coated smiles, "I do believe it was my dress that did it, it was unbearably tight and must have suffocated me,"

"Oh no!" the knight held his head in his hands and jumped up and down, "how could I have let this happen! I am such a sorry excuse for a knight! I beg for your forgiveness Princess I was negligent!"

Garnet rolled her eyes, "If you want my forgiveness you would leave. Steiner, I need to change into something that will allow me to breathe," Steiner jumped to his feet immediately and dashed out of the room.

Garnet giggled wickedly, this could not have been easier! If she had known early she could do something as simple as give her self a little drug to grant her freedom. She got to her feet and changed from her ball gown—which was definitely not suffocating her—into an outfit more suitable for regular townsfolk. The Princess smiled sweetly as she pulled her hood over her head once again, so many memories…

Making sure the door was locked the raven haired girl once again escaped through her bedroom window. She sneaked among the shadows of the castle's walls towards the courtyard where the play was still going on. From there she snuck around the crowd—which was horribly easy because all of the guards were stationed either at her room or in the courtyard near the Prima—towards the rear end of the ship.

She took a deep, shaky breath and approached the back door. There was a loud _thud _followed by a low "Aw shit that hurt,"

And lo and behold there was just the monkey-tailed boy she had been looking for!


	9. Falling Stars

"Are you _insane?"_ the bewildered princess hissed. The hooded boy before let out a laugh and got to his feet and threw back his hood. His azure eyes twinkled mischievously and met hers.

"Maybe a little," he smiled "I could say the same about you though. Isn't it a bit unbecoming of a princess to be prowling around in the middle of the night?"

Garnet felt her cheeks light on fire with shame; she turned away from him and huffed "I am not _prowling, _I was simply taking a stroll and all of a sudden a man fell from the sky!"

Zidane raised his eyebrows and said "Oh yes that makes perfect sense,"

_Calm down Tribal you know her. She isn't any different from any other girl. Who am I kidding? She's completely different. OK shut up and act cool._

He took a step towards the princess and held out his hand. She looked up at him puzzled.

"It's almost time for the finale, I wouldn't want you to miss it," The thief seized her small hand and pulled her into the Prima Vista.

?

"We're up so high!" Garnet exclaimed, leaning far over the railing on the balcony overlooking the stage "I can see everyone from up here! Oh, there's my mother!" her smile was replaced with a scowl.

_My mother._

Her blonde companion noticed the…dramatic mood swing and quickly said, "look the first rocket was launched,"

"Rock-" the heavens thundered and the ground beneath them shook. Garnet shrieked and dove into Zidane's arms. The thief let out a nervous laugh and pointed to the skies. The starts were falling. There was light and gold raining down, creating little piles.

Another boom.

Silver stars joined their gold sisters.

People laughed and danced in the star dust. Garnet watched, enchanted. She reached out and caught a bit of gold and brought it close to her heart. It was warm. The princess smiled softly.

Zidane watched the girl in his arms quietly, relishing this moment. She was warm, and light and everything he had imagined and so much more. The thief prayed he could stay in this moment forever.

?

Garnet suddenly became aware of the strong arms that encircled her, of the strong heart beat under her fingertips, of the warmth.

She looked up into those beautiful eyes and sprang backwards "Z-Zidane I'm so sorry I-I didn't realize! Th-this is so embarrassing!"

She then became aware of how vulnerable she was, and how cold the night air was.

Zidane looked at her with a look the poor princess couldn't understand, "It's all right Garnet, I'm glad you enjoyed the show," he said quietly, Garnet could hardly hear his voice above the hum of the crowd below.

"Well that was…wonderful, Zidane, thank you for showing me that," she smiled once again for him.

His eyes lit up, "No it was my pleasure! Maybe next time Tantalus comes by we can do this again?"

"I would like that very much,"

"It's a promise then!" he held out his hand again.

Garnet grasped it firmly and shook, "Yes, a promise,"

?

Alexandria's princess started her journey back to her castle, her heart full and her eyes bright. Yet another wonderful night it had been! But what an embarrassing night as well! She couldn't believe how pathetic she must have seemed to Zidane, clinging to him like that, but how comforting it was. She wouldn't mind being held like that again.

?

The thief stayed where he was and watched the raven haired girl leave his ratty old ship and return to the glittering castle she called home. He smiled like an idiot; _she called me by my name! My name!_

He waited until the beacon that her white robe was disappeared inside a window way up on a castle wall, then whooped and leapt and spun for joy. In his fit he hit the wall and careened off course and tripped over the railing. He plummeted to the stage below.

?

Garnet sat silently in her dark room, admiring her star. What sounded like hundreds of armored feet thundered by her room. The crowd outside her window that had been quietly humming as the excitement from the show was winding down was in an uproar. _What in the world?_

Garnet went to look outside her window.

There right in center stage, rubbing his head and looking disoriented was Zidane. The princess shrugged her petite shoulders, he probably just messed up on some trick and upset to nobles and the guards were going out there to calm them down.

She went back to her bed, _now that's funny_, she thought.

The light from her star had flickered out.

**A/N:**

**Hiii I'm alive haha! So uh..yeah did you guys catch my allusion to Zack and Aerith in there? Yeah, I kind of just thought of it last minute and was like 'why not.'**

**So, the story should be picking up from here on out! Woohoo! Oh and just in case someone is wondering why Garnet isn't concerned with the fact that Ziddy is out on stage in front of everyone, it's because she doesn't know that he's a wanted criminal…because she doesn't know anything about her kingdom really! Yeah that's all…peace!**


End file.
